Escape The Game
by DreamCloud704
Summary: When Gokudera's family is suddenly killed in a unexpected attack he is forced to take the position of Boss of his family and must find a way to escape the person responsible while trying to find a way to get revenge. 80/59.
1. Prologue - Burning Memories

Right so new story... Woahhh!

* * *

The smell of burning flesh filled the corridor and gave a sense of loss as I crawled along the floor gasping for help I knew would not come. I had been betrayed. It was the only explanation for why I had been left here to defend myself and dying while I made a desperate attempt to.

Where was he? Why was he not here?

Had he left me to die in the hands of those traitors?

No surely not. Surely he would come for me, tell me that it would all be alright and that he already knew who had done this and that they were going to pay. Yes it would all be fine. He was coming back for me.

But as the sound more glass breaking and beams of wood falling from their post in a sizzling display, I knew. He was not coming back for me.

I was to die in this burning building surrounded by the sounds of dying screams and that horrendous smell of decaying flesh. He was safe somewhere, his men had got him out as soon as the gunshots had fire. Yet I had been left, abounded, while powdering my nose surrounded by my ladies in waiting; left, none the wiser to the commotion downstairs.

Why? Why had he not come for me?

I crawled desperately up to the window overlooking the main entrance to the mansion and gazed out for any sign of help I could alert. My eyes scanned down below me and landed upon a man below flanked by many others, a little girl standing panic stricken at his side.

He was still here! There was hope yet for me, all I had to do was call for him and he would send someone back to rescue me.

Hope rose within me and I smiled arm raised to either unlatch the window or break through it and shout down to them anything to let them know I was still here.

But that hope soon withered away, rotted and then died within me as I watched in utter despair as he turned away and was lead to the waiting car. He hurried into it, closed the door and then drove off towards the gates and vanished around a swerving corner leaving me far behind.

No. He couldn't… He wouldn't. Why was he…?

I let out a bone chilling, blood curdling scream and brought down my fisted hand and pounded against the window hoping to smash through and alert someone below.

However all hopes of doing this were soon dashed as a pillar behind me came smashing down onto my enraged figure.


	2. Chapter 2: Once Upon A Time

Okay first chapter. Let me know what you think and if I should continue. :)

* * *

Something was wrong. Something was horrendously wrong. I had known the minuet the Shamal had come bursting into the family library in which I had taken residence in with a frantic looking Bianchi. My godfather had grabbed my hand and wrenched me away from my seat before I even had time to ask, yelling something about getting the hell out of here as quickly as possible.

As all this had happened I'd said nothing. The look on both my sister's and Shamal's faces was proof that I shouldn't question their actions or put up a fuss, which I would have had the situation been different. I wasn't one to stay quiet. But since when had Shamal ever looked this serious?

We were running through the dimly lit halls, feeling more than seeing the many explosions that were going off all around us. I kept catching glimpse of through the high windows of men running across the courtyard below, they certainly were not my father men. Many of them held guns in their hands and were dressed in complete black with balaclavas so as no one caught a look of their faces.

Clearly we were being attacked, something that had never happened before as long as I could remember anyway. This was something that I had been trained for and now the moment it had happened I was being led away from it. But I already knew why. No one was going to let the son of the family boss stay and fight for his life.

Shamal dragged me yet another corner and we came to a halt as a group of men came running to us from up a flight of stairs. They spotted us straight away and held their guns up us and started shooting, aiming to kill.

"Shit! They're everywhere!" Shamal shouted out, breaking through the silence we had been maintaining, and flinging our group round in the opposite direction. "Which way do we go now?" he then shouted over his shoulder to Bianchi who had taken up trailing us from behind.

She shot him a panicked look in return before answering; clearly this wasn't going the way that they had planned. The men behind us were picking up speed and it was getting harder to avoid the bullets firing from behind. My hand itched for the gun in my back pocket, anything to defend us.

"We could try going through the west side and down by the fountain exit" Bianchi called to us. "They might not have got that far yet and father could be there too. It's a safer bet then running around here"

"What the hell is even going on?" I asked finally fed up of being left in the dark. I knew we had been attacked; it was fairly obvious from the people running around the house trying to shoot holes in us.

Shamal answered me finally, though he didn't seem too happy about doing so.

"We've been attacked by someone your father was dealing with. I don't know much more than that but we must have upset them somehow and now they've decided to kill us all" he quickly explained taking a sudden turn and all but tugging me down a narrow flight of stairs and back round another corner so fast that my head momentarily span. However stupid it had been it appeared the sudden move had confused our pursuers and were now alone again.

I didn't understand at all. Who on earth would dare to attack our family? We were the second most powerful family in Italy, next to the Vongola of course. You'd have to be really stupid or incredibly pissed off with us to attack. What made it worse was that whoever it was who had the gall to attack had got within the mansion and were doing a good job of holding us off. Normally by now I would assume that we would have found the perpetrators, rounded them up and shot the whole lot of them one by one. Of course one or two might have been spared so as we could interrogate them or torture them if necessary for information.

Bringing myself away from my thoughts I could tell from the hall we were currently running for our lives down we were heading towards the kitchens. Which was a smart idea because there was a back door that led out onto the courtyard and there was plenty of shelter to hide behind from the huge fountain that stood proudly out in middle.

Just as we were about to take the turning to kitchen Shamal then thought it a great idea to jerk me to a sudden stop and slam me backwards against the stone wall to the side. He then inched against the wall and turned his head to look round the side checking for any signs of the opposing team. With the check showing the all clear he once again grabbed me by my bruising wrist and began dragging me forward.

I then found myself being all but pushed into the large open room and began scanning about for any traces of someone being there before us. To our surprise the door that we were aiming for was wide open. Shamal frowned and stepped forward once again bring his hand up in a clear indication for us to remain where we were. He inched forwards towards the door cautiously bringing out his own gun from his back pocket and snapping back the safety latch. Just as he was about to check round the corner a figure stepped into the dim light and effectively blocked Shamal from taking another step.

The figure was a tall man wearing dark sun glasses with a shaved head and bulging muscles in his arms and legs. He was lean around his chest and was wearing a black suit that was well selected for his bulky figure. As soon as he had them in his sights he lowered his gun that was aiming right for us and his stance relaxed ever so slightly that unless one knew what to look for they wouldn't catch the change at all.

"Il giovane Sir **(1)**" he said directing the greeting to me and falling into a low bow.

"Alonzo!" I cried happy to see my father's right hand man still alive, it could only mean that my father too was somewhere close by and hopefully still alive.

As I suspected a familiar voice rang somewhere from outside, and a man walked out from behind Alonzo and poked his head round the man's enormous form.

"Is my son here?" he asked and his eyes soon fell on our trio standing before him. His eyes lit instantly seeing us safe and very alive.

"Hayato!" he gasped running to me and sweeping me into his arms, effectively crushing me against him. "Grazie a Dio, Grazie a Dio **(2)**" he repeated frantically clutching me.

The moment however didn't last long and he soon released me and held me at arm's length, briefly turning to thank Shamal behind us. His eyes then turned back to me holding all the seriousness that they could.

"Hayato, you need to leave here at once. Do you understand?" he told me firmly taking that tone that told me he wasn't taking any protest. All the same it didn't stop me from opening my mouth to try.

"No" came the firm answer as soon as he caught my brief rebellion. He eyes drifted back to Bianchi and Shamal once again, and all my objections were forgotten. "You must take him to Japan; the Vongola will help you from there. I have made arrangements already for you. An agent will meet you at the airport and take you from there. Take this phone, his number is the only one on there, once you reach the airport call him and he will come to you. Do you understand?" Both Shamal and Bianchi nodded taking his orders without complaint.

He then turned back to me and his eyes softened instantly as he dropped to one knee in front of me.

"You're so young" he whispered smiling sadly as if recalling a memory. His arms came to fall on my shoulders like a dead weight, his voice didn't sound right and his eyes were too grim. It was almost like he was saying goodbye…

"The family will now look to you" he continued arms falling away as he twisted a silver ring from his finger, the light above catching the ruby embedded in the middle. My heart dropped as his took my own hand and slipped the ring onto my middle finger. It fit perfectly, almost hugging the appendage. "I never wanted this path for you, and I'm sorry to past this burden to you so soon. But I need you to stay strong. This family must always have a boss, and I can longer fill that position, and so you, my heir, my son, must now fulfil your duty to the family"

My eyes filled with a thin layer of tears as he continued passing the weight of the family and all its problems, power and heritage down to me. How could this happen? He then pressed another ring into my palm. I stared in horror as I noticed that it was Alonzo's ring. The ring of the Gokudera bosses' right hand man.

He laughed watching me as my expression turned from shock to horror to confusion and finally understanding of the situation.

"Come now, don't look like that! Shamal and Bianchi will be with you. You will not be alone, never"

He then rose and stepped away from me, satisfied that I understood, and turned back to Shamal as Bianchi took her place at my side and placed a hand upon my shoulder holding me close in a comforting manner.

"Shamal, I expect you as Hayato's godfather to keep him and my daughter safe. If anything happens to them rest assured you will die painfully" he threatened eyes going hard, the look I was so used to seeing when my father put his business face on.

"Of course Sir" Shamal answered bowing.

My eyes shot once more to my father in worry. In all of the commotion I had forgotten.

"What about mother?" I asked softly mind whirling trying to process everything that was happening to fast.

He simply smiled at me eyes shining in what looked like hope.

"That is why I must stay. For your mother and of course a boss never abandons a fight he has started. Now you must go!" he told us as Shamal took my wrist again and tugged me from the room and into the night air.

My eyes drank in the sight of flames engulfing my once home, devouring it in its fiery tentacles until it was unrecognisable. Glass shot from the windows in an effort to escape its confines and the heat rising from the flames made the building look like it was shaking in fear.

We continued on though, not stopping to take in the sight for very long. There was time and if we wanted to get away alive we had to move, and fast. Looking ahead I saw one of the many limos the family owned, it was waiting for us patiently within the darkness. Shamal dug his free hand into his pocket yanking out a set of keys for the contraption and unlocking it pulling open the back seat for me.

Just as I was about to slide in my ears picked up the sound of more gun shots sounding from the mansion and my line of vision was instantly on the door we had just ran from.

Alonzo's figure was flung from the door and rolled limply down the hill. My father came rushing forward to him and I watched in horror as he too was gunned down, his body tumbling after his right hand man, who had probably died taking a hit for his boss. They both lay there at the bottom of the hill basking in the heart from the mansion staring lifelessly up at the burning building and everything my father had worked so hard for.

Laughter then sounded as a clocked figure wearing a mask walked from the house and stood at the top of the steps leading to the main entrance to the mansion. They raised their hands in to the air and a manic laughter howled into the air sending shivers down my spine. Their head then turned in our direction and it felt like I was locked in battle with whomever it was, they were staring straight at me. My body had stopped dead at the sight and I found I couldn't move, entranced by what had just happened right before me.

My father was dead… What did that mean for my mother? Or was she already dead? Shot in the bed that we had all thought to be her resting place. She wouldn't have been able to escape, her illness had already claimed her and she was thought to have little time before it truly took her. She would have died helpless to stop her killers.

The next moments didn't really register as Bianchi yelled at me to move and finally Shamal came round what from we had just witnessed and grabbed a hold of me forcing me into the vehicle and strapping me in.

All I could feel was the weight of the family ring weighing me down and the knowledge that my family had just been wiped out in a matter of seconds and I had been powerless to stop it.

* * *

**(1)** – Italian for "Young Sir"

**(2)** - Italian for "Thank God"

Please review!

Dreamcloud


End file.
